The Prince and I (Rae 1)
by Olympus Spirit
Summary: Rae is a gay seventeen year old from South Figaro, who would like nothing better than to find the perfect man to settle down with. Unfortunately, he probably doesn't have much of a shot with the one he wants: Prince Sabin Rene Figaro. Now first in a series. You'll notice the name is slightly changed.
1. Chapter 1

Rae had lived in South Figaro all his life, so he knew the man he'd fallen head over heels for was a prince.

Okay, so that's jumping a little ahead. Sabin was HIS prince to be exact- younger brother to King Edgar of Figaro. Only he was kinda odd and didn't exactly take to the royal life. Instead he'd pursued martial arts.

Rae wondered if that gave him more of a chance, but he was dreaming anyhow. No one knew for sure that Prince Sabin was gay, and he wouldn't fall for some common village boy like him if he were.

This thing Rae had for his prince had started about a week ago when Sabin had arrived in South Figaro with some men from the castle.

The men had all been dressed in the uniform of King Edgar's army, but not Prince Sabin. He was sporting a purple tank top and tight combat pants.

Rae had wanted him immediately. What woman or gay man wouldn't? He was seriously ripped! However, Rae was soon to discover that the prince was also kind.

Sabin and his men were in South Figaro to help construct a new residence for the governor. The old one had been destroyed in the earthquake that shook South Figaro the day Kefka unbalanced the world.

Thanks to Sabin and his companions the world now had hope for a brighter future. It was well known that he and King Edgar had been among that great party who stopped Kefka once and for all.

Now the prince mostly spent his time doing goodwill acts and spreading cheer in all of Figaro's towns. Things King Edgar didn't have time to do, kinda like their current project.

A healthy young man of seventeen, Rae had been quick to volunteer to help with the new building. Rae loved his town, but be found himself wishing often that he could find someone to care for. All the other young people in South Figaro seemed to already be settled down. He wished it could be Prince Sabin, but he knew it couldn't.

That first day he'd met Sabin while grabbing some boards for the support beams. The prince just happened to be grabbing some boards as well.

"Well hello," Sabin had greeted with a light smile.

Rae remembered he might have blushed a little.

"H-hello... "

"What's your name bro?" the prince had asked casually.

"I'm Rae, your highness."

Sabin had actually chuckled a little at the formality.

"Please, call me Sabin."

Rae had actually managed to smile back.

"Well I gotta get back to work," Sabin told him. "See ya around."

"Bye Sabin!" Rae called.

It really had been love at first sight. It would never happen. Rae knew that. He wasn't bad looking. In fact, he was better looking than most in South Figaro with his slight tan and black hair, but he still had no chance.

Rae sighed and looked at the night sky one last time before closing and latching the window.

"You've been weird lately," his sister commented as she smoothed out her bed.

It was just he and his sister Tara. Their parents were gone.

"I'm fine," Rae replied, sitting on his bed.

"You're not," Tara argued. "You're in love!"

"You can tell?" he asked in slight embarrassment.

"Oh please! Going around like you're in a daydream and sighing all the time! Who's the guy?"

"You wouldn't believe me anyway," he argued.

"Why? Its not like its Prince Sabin!"

His silence betrayed him.

"Oh-my-gosh! It is, isn't it? You like Prince Sabin!"

"If I did it wouldn't matter. Princes don't go for commoners like me. Besides, we don't even know he's gay."

Tara snorted.

"Little bro, I think everyone knows our prince is gay except for you."

Rae lay down and faced away from her. How could she be so sure? He didn't like discussing it. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Soon sleep took him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rae stood next to the other volunteers, feeling just a little self-conscious with the eyes of all South Figaro on them. The whole town had gathered in front of the now completed governor's residence.

Prince Sabin gratefully accepted a sword from one of his men and stepped toward the yellow ribbon waiting to be cut.

"Esteemed subjects," Sabin addressed the crowd. "I thank you for your hospitality during this venture, and your effort. This was made possible by you. Let us continue to move forward as we all rebalance the world together."

The crowd broke into applause as Sabin raised the sword and hacked through the ribbon.

Tara ran forward with others in the crowd and embraced Rae tightly.

"I'm proud of you," she told him. "You helped make this moment."

Rae beamed at her, but he soon had a most wondrous distraction. Prince Sabin had made his way over.

"We'll be celebrating at the pub this afternoon," Sabin told Rae, giving Tara a small smile. "Your sister is most welcome."

Tara and Rae both blushed the same shade of red as the prince walked away.

"He is a dreamboat," Tara admitted, giving Rae a playful jab on the shoulder. "Let's go celebrate!"

The pub was packed out. Nearly the whole town was inside or outside it, and the front door was thrown open, the sound of jolly music coming from within.

Rae managed to push his way in through the crowd. Inside people were clanking mugs of beer and eating. Everyone was so happy, it made Rae smile.

His gaze caught Sabin, who waved him over to a large table.

"Make way for this fine young volunteer," Sabin announced when Rae had made his way over. "Have a seat."

Rae blushed a little, but obeyed, taking the only open seat right next to Sabin.

"Its been great working with fine young men like you," Sabin told him earnestly, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You sure you won't come back to Figaro with me? The King needs fine strapping men like you."

Sabin never took those bright eyes off of him, awaiting his reply.

"I don't know sir," Rae said, a little downcast for feeling like he had to refuse Sabin. "My sister's here, and she only has me."

"Hey I understand," Sabin told him gently. "Ultimately its your choice."

Those eyes were still fixed on him, and Rae wasn't quite sure what they were trying to convey.

"Sabin," Rae said quietly, but then he lost his nerve.

Sabin looked thoughtful, still considering him with an odd look.

"Can I... " Rae paused, "ask you something?"

"Sure," Sabin said smiling again. "I love questions."

"I'm sorry if this seems personal but... aren't you single?"

"Well yes," Sabin admitted. "Any reason you ask?"

"Well I know you helped save the world and everything, and I was wondering if you've ever felt alone... like you'd ever want someone."

Sabin was still looking at him, but it was distant again, like he was seeing past Rae or into him.

"I think we all want that," Sabin said carefully. "Is there something... you want?"

"Can we talk?" Rae dared to suggest.

Sabin glanced sidelong at his brother's men and nodded.

"Sure let's go."

Rae followed Sabin through the crowd and outside. He could hardly believe this was happening. Where would this go exactly?

They stopped behind the inn when no one seemed to be around.

"Look," Sabin said immediately. "I wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea. I'm not really much of a prince."

"I know," Rae managed giving him a shy smile. "Its okay."

Sabin looked doubtful, but surprised him by placing a hand on his arm, stepping a little closer.

"I don't think you know what you're asking for," he said in near a whisper.

Rae decided it was now or never. The prince seemed to be challenging him, gauging his reaction.

He made his hand move, carefully placing it against Sabin's chest.

"I think I do," he replied quietly yet confidently.

Sabin's gaze held him intently for several moments before moving in and capturing his lips. Rae exhaled and quickened the kiss, thrilled with lust and the knowledge this was Sabin. This was happening.

Sabin groaned against his lips and pulled back, eyes blown slightly with lust.

"Come back to Figaro with me," he whispered, thumbing Rae's cheek gingerly.

Rae knew he wouldn't be able to say no. This was love after all.

OoooOoooO

Sequel?


End file.
